Users are increasingly utilizing computing devices to access various types of content. Oftentimes the content is provided at little or no cost to the user, with a provider of the content obtaining monetization through the display of one or more advertisements or recommendations along with the content. If the user is viewing content for a specific product, for example, the provider might cause content for one or more other products to be recommended to the user, where the recommendations are generated using information such as products that were purchased together or otherwise obtained by similar users. For content providers such as online retailers, however, the sheer volume of data for the products available makes it impractical to utilize all the available data to generate the recommendations, which causes the recommendations to be less accurate than would otherwise be possible.